


I’m Home

by riversong_sam



Series: Lessons in Love [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @jkqueenlyNext part of the Lessons in Love series collaboration with the ever glorious @riversong-sam





	I’m Home

“Y/N.”   
Silence.   
What could I say? It was my fault this whole thing even happened.   
I didn’t say anything. Instead I nearly jumped into the room, tripping a little on the carpet covering a demon trap, before pulling Y/N into a tight hug.   
Her scent filled my senses as I held her closer than I ever had before. Her hair brushed against my face, warm and soft. Tears of relief brimmed my eyes. I needed to tell her.   
“Y/N,” I said again, this time around a tightness in my throat. I tried to speak again, managing something along the lines of “ahhh-ohhh” as the oxygen fled my body without helping form actual words. It was reassuring when Y/N wrapped her arms around me, maybe it wasn’t too late.   
She pressed her hands into my back and her face nuzzled into my shoulder. “You’re such an idiot,” she whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.   
“I know.”   
At least she hadn’t shot at me. Well… not yet… always the possibility…   
We stood like that for a long time, breathing in the reality of each other. After weeks apart the moment was finally here. I felt something beautiful growing in my chest, something I never wanted to lose.   
“I’m sorry,” I whispered after a while. “Y/N I am so sorry.”   
She pulled away. “For what, Dean?”   
We made eye contact.   
I used to think I could read her. I thought I knew her better than anybody. Except… looking into her eyes, for the first time in weeks, showed me things I’d never seen before. Things I could never forget.   
I could see her strength. Her shield. I saw her pain, swirling in her soul like an eternal storm. I saw her hope, her crazy dream about how good the world could become; how good I could become. I saw her gentleness, her kindness and loyalty, her passion for saving the world. I saw her. And I was terrified.   
I never wanted her to walk away from my life again.   
“For everything.”


End file.
